Blue Eyes
by mustachepanda
Summary: Present day, all witches were thought to have been exterminated. THOUGHT, that is the main word. Lily Askovitch is the last of her kind and holds a power that could destroy all humanity as we know it, but she's to clever to catch. As word travels around both the mythical world and the human world governments, Lily has to go on the run, only who is she afraid will catch her? R


Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway as three men in black suits paraded their way toward the door at the end, concealed guns and knives at the ready for any last second action. As they finally arrive at the end, the two men on the outside go to position themselves on either sides of the door. The man left standing alone straightens his tie and continues inside.

"-Eric, pay attention!" the young junior teacher stopped scolding a kid in the front row upon the sudden entrance of the mysterious man. The other two come in to stand by his side.

"May I help you three gentlemen?" says the teacher.

"We need a one, Lily Askovitch." says the one standing in the middle.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not allowed to release children unless they have been signed out." Replies the now very nervous teacher and she shift from right to left leg.

"I am only going to say this once more," the middle man says as he motions for the other two to take out their weapons, "Lily Askovitch, now."

The teacher visibly paled at the sight of the weapons. Gasps and whispers could be heard going around the class.

"Trey, Sid, go look for the girl."

As the two gooneys started walking around the room the teacher reached into her back jean pocket carefully for her phone.

"Do you see her yet?"

"Boss, this class if huge and I don't see any kid with white hair." said one of the gooneys. He used his hand to yank off a boy's hoodie to reveal brown hair. The boy started shaking uncontrollably as he stared down at the man's finger on the trigger.

"Pl-plea-please don-do-don't hurt m-me!" he stuttered as his eyes started to water.

"Shut up kid." barked the man who was holding the boy at gun point.

"Oh for goodness sakes, you're looking for a girl who has naturally white hair and blood red eyes! It shouldn't take this long!" yelled the ring leader.

At that moment a low groan sounded from the very back of the room. All the men's attention turned and focused on a table in the far right corner next to the window.

"Hey who made tha-"

"Will you just shut the hell up?" said a voice that came muffled from inside the persons hoodie sleeves.

"Excuse me?" said one of the gooneys as he made his way back to the concealed persons desk.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake someone up when they're taking a nap?" the now distinctively feminine voice questioned as the hood finally lifted and the person started rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Why you little bitc-"the gooney started to reach for the girl's hood but she disappeared at the last second, "what the hell?" he muttered under his breath.

More scared and confused whispers go around the room.

"Shut up all of you! Get out! Out!" the leader yells motioning violently toward the door with his gun.

All the kids make a mad dash for the door and the teacher goes right after.

"Look for her!" yelled the leader.

Soft laughter was just barely heard behind the leader. He turned and faced the direction of the noise to find the mystery girl sitting on top of the talking podium with one leg up the other dangling out in front of her. Her head rested on her arm slung over the propped up leg.

"Are you Lily?" asked the other gooney.

"Depends, whose asking?" she replies.

"Answer the damn question!" bellowed the leader as he positioned his gun in front of her face.

"Now, let's say that I was Lily, do you know what I am?" she tips her head slightly to the side in question.

"Yes. I've been tracking you for almost two years." The leader replies.

"So then you know what happens when you make me mad?" her voice comes off in a warning tone.

"Of course…" he replies

"Then this is usually the part where you start to run." Her eyes flash blue and then quickly return to red as a sadistic smirk etches its way onto her face.

The leader visibly pales and tries to shoot the gun but before the trigger was fully pulled, her eyes flashed blue and he screamed in agony as his hand was incased in ice. His knees buckled and he tore at the ice slowly freezing his blood.

"You little bitch! Make it stop!" his lips start turning blue as the ice slowly starts creeping its way up his skin.

She raises an eyebrow and chuckles at his choice of words.

"Fine. I'll put you out of your misery."

As fast as lightning she uses her knee to launch herself into the air and roundhouse kick his hand. It shatters into a million little crystals that scatter around the room. The leader screams in pure pain as he now looks at his handless arm. He goes for the gun once more and manages to grab and aim.

"Idiot. Don't you people ever learn?" just as she starts to freeze his other hand, two strong arms loop around her in an attempt to hold her back. Struggling to get free as she watches the leader smirk and start to pull the trigger, she finally completely freezes and as the bullet is fired she knees one of the guys restraining her in the stomach and he goes tumbling forward allowing her to duck just as the bullet flies past her shoulder. Just as quickly as she ducks she rolls over on her stomach and plants both of her feet firmly onto the other goon's rib cage and launches him over her. After he was behind her she rolls backwards into a crouching position.

"That's it, no more joking around." She says.

"No! Please!" the leader cries trying to run.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. Once she finally exhales a cloud of frost comes out of her mouth in a white puff. Shrugging off her hoodie, her snow white hair is finally revealed. Taking a few more deep frosty breaths she finally goes ridged and her skin goes pale. A smirk makes its way to her face.

The last thing you hear before piercing screams fill the now deserted building is a whisper in the rising mist from her body.

"Let's play."

And her eyes open to reveal a bottomless pit of blue, pupils gone, matched with a wicked grin and ice creeping along the ground toward the men's feet.


End file.
